


Lifeline

by lynndyre



Category: Saiyuki
Genre: Art, Copics, Ink, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-22 01:26:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15570708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lynndyre/pseuds/lynndyre
Summary: ...s are for holding onto.  <3





	Lifeline

**Author's Note:**

  * For [summerbutterfly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/summerbutterfly/gifts).




End file.
